Incomplete
by Evix
Summary: This story follows Chris through his time in the past. His true feelings and memories. The episodes of season 6 rewritten in Chris' POV. The summary sucks but the story is better
1. Teaser

Hey everybody

This is my second fanfic so I'm still a bit new, but I hope you'll enjoy this anyway. I just got this idea and started writing, I don't know if you like it, I really hope you do.

If my grammar is bad I apologize for that, but English isn't my native language.

I don't know a title yet, but if you have a nice idea, please tell me in a review :D

The idea is that I will be writing every episode of season 6 from Chris' point of view. This first chapter is only a little teaser.

Don't worry I will still be writing Past, Present and Future Issues.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, or Drew Fuller (too bad!!!!)

Enjoy xxx Evi

**Teaser**

There she stood, balancing on her toes to finish the triquetra on the wall of the attic of what used to be his home. Where he used to feel safe, and happy, but now the only thing he felt was fear. He watched her turn around, she tossed the piece of chalk away, and looked him sadly in the eye.

"It's time." She said softly.

This was it, this was the moment it would all happen. This was the moment he would travel back in time, to safe his family. To safe Bianca, his mother, father, aunts, his friends, the whole world, from his evil brother. And in order to do so, he would have to leave her. God he couldn't do it.

He kept on staring at her, her beautifull dark eyes were watery and she was obviously fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. He walked towards her, swallowing the upcoming tears away.

"I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you." He said in an almost begging tone. How could he leave the only good thing in his life left? She was the love of his life. He couldn't leave her. He wouldn't survive.

She looked at him a moment, with sad eyes filled with pain, then she seemed to have an idea. She gently took of the engagement ring he had given him when he asked her to marry her and she had accepted blissful. She took his hand, gently opened it and pushed the ring with the beautifull real diamond in his hand.

"Here," She said soft, "This will remind why we're doing this."

He bit his lip and nodded.

"What's waiting for you here." She continued and he had to surpress the urge to breakdown. He wrapped his arms around her and the feeling of her warm body pressed to his calmed him down a little bit. They stood there silently a few moments. God, why did this all have to happen? He didn't want to leave her, but he knew it was the best chance they had to ever get a normal life. If he could safe his brother, they could be happily together forever. Then they wouldn't have to hide their secret relationsship. Because if his brother would find out about their relationship, he would without doubt kill her on the spot. And he wouldn't survive without her. But Wyatt would find out sometime, it was just a matter of time. So the only option they had left was this one.

"Just make sure you take care of the guards, okay? Then get out of here." He said, while pulling back from the embrace. He looked at her a few moments before continuing.

"Because if he finds you, if he knows you betrayed him..." He had to swallow before saying the last bit. "He'll kill you."

"Don't worry. Come on, I can take care of myself." Bianca said with a nervous smile, trying to cheer him up a bit. Chris couldn't react, if he would say something now his voice would break, he was sure. So he just pulled her close again and kissed her forehead.

Okay, he was going to do it. He would make the world a better place, for her. He would do it for her. When they pulled out of the embrace again, he took a little paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. He breathed out deeply, then walked over to the spot where the hollogram of the book of shadows stood. Bianca followed him, without saying a word.

"In this night and in this hour,

I call upon the ancient power.

Let the book return to this place,

Claim refuge in it's rightfull space."

The second he finished the spell, a loud explosion showed in the air above them, and the book of shadows fell from the sky in the standard. For a second he was so amazed it actually worked he could only stare at it.

"It worked..." He said still amazed.

"The spell, find the spell!" Bianca said. Right, now they had only very short time left. When one of the demons would see the book was gone, they would be here immediately. They would have to work really fast now. Luckily, he didn't have to search very long before he found the spell.

"Hear these words, hear the rimes,

And the hope within my mind.

Send me back to where I'll find,

What I wish in place and time."

The triquetra opened, and turned blue. He ripped the page out of the book, and walked over to the triquetra, trying not to look at Bianca. He had to do it, it was now or never.

When he was only a few meters away from the time portal he turned around and looked at her. He wouldn't see her for a long time, but he had to do this. He had no other choice. Bianca looked back at him, and Chris had to fight back tears again.

Suddenly a demon shimmered in behind Bianca and he got a hold of her.

"Bianca!" Chris screamed, and he wanted to run to her side, but she tackled the demon and screamed.

"Go! GO!!"

Chris stepped back and glanced at the glowing triquetra behind him. It wouldn't be open very much longer. He had to go now, or it would close and everything would have been for nothing. He glanced briefly for the last time at the love of his life, who was now fighting for her life with the demon guard, then he turned around and ran through the portal, which closed only seconds after he went through it.

So this was the teaser. Next chapter will be Chris' POV of 'Oh my goddess part 1 & 2'

It will be way longer of course, this was just the teaser :P

I hope you enjoined this first bit.

Please review.

Xxx Evi


	2. Oh my Goddess part 1

**Hey everybody, this is the first 'real' chapter of this story. It's Chris' POV from Oh my Goddess (5x22) part 1. I hope you like it.**

**I apologize for the grammar, I probably made tons of mistakes, but please keep in mind I'm not English. I'm Dutch. So please forgive me my bad spelling.**

**Thanks to my reviewers, I loved the reviews, thanks so much!!**

**Please Review when you've finished reading the story.**

**Chapter 2**

**Oh my Goddess part 1**

It was only a few hours ago that the time portal had closed behind him, but he missed her already. He couldn't get himself to concentrate on his work that had to be done now. He knew soon the titans would barge into the manor, and he would have to be there in time to safe his aunts. But still, the panic just didn't leave his body.

What if something had happened to her? Could she fight them off alone?

Damn it Chris! He mentally scolded himself. You're in the past now, don't think about her anymore. The sooner Wyatt's saved, the sooner you can go back to her.

He took a deep breath, then got back to his work. He had found himself some new clothes, and put them on. He put on a pair of sunglasses and inhaled a deep breath of air again.

Here we go… He thought, a bit nervous frankly. He was going to see his parents again, a younger version of course, but they were still his parents that he had lost so many years ago, and that he missed so dearly. And his aunts that hadn't even died that long ago, and the loss was still fresh. He would see the manor as it used to be, before Wyatt turned it into a museum. And he would see him, his older brother, the cruel source of ALL evil, the most evil creature on the whole world, as a tiny little baby. That was sure as hell going to be weird.

He checked his watch, for what felt like the hundreth time. Yep, it was time. This was it. He put the emotionless expression on his face and build the mental barrier around his thoughts. For he knew his aunt Phoebe developped her emphathy powers around this time. He couldn't have her spilling all his secrets. And boy, did he have many.

But he didn't want them to know who he was. He was going to try not to get to close to them again, because it would hurt even more to lose them a second time.

So, now was the time. This was it. After inhaling deep once again he concentrated and disappeared in the blue orbs.

He reformed in a room he immediately recognized as the attic, but not in the way he knew it. But he didn't have time to observe the room any further, for there was a battle going on before his eyes. A women he recognized as the female titan, Meta, was attacking the younger versions of both his aunts.

"Don't look at her eyes!" He commanded his aunt Phoebe, who for a moment looked at him completely stunned, probably wondering where the hell he came from, but then obeyed. Quickly he grabbed the potions he and Bianca had brewed back in the future (that sounded weird, he thouht) out of his pocket and threw them at rapid speed towards the female titan, who stopped her attack immediately, and when he continued throwing the potions she gave up and fled.

Chris extended his hand which Phoebe after a moment of hesitating accepted, and he pulled her upright. Phoebe looked him straight in the eye, completely stunned, but she didn't look afraid. Both didn't say a word, Phoebe was probably still a bit off because off the fight, he figured. But he couldn't do anything else than just stare at her. How much he had missed her after she had died, how much he had grieved for her. And now she stood there, right in front of him, staring back at him. This was his aunt that had died under a demon attack in the Ressistance. He was there, he had watched her die. For so long he had never thought of ever seeing her again. But now she stood not even half a meter away from away, and she was still holding his hands he just a couple of seconds ago had used to pull her onto her feet.

Then she slowly looked away from him and gasped. Chris still kept on looking at her. He still couldn't believe she was really here. She looked so different though from the aunt he knew, in the future she looked way older, around twenty years, and now she looked just... young. He decided to follow her gaze.

"Oh my god, Paige." Phoebe managed to croak out. In front of them was a turned into stone version of his aunt Paige. He wasn't surprised really, he knew this was going to happen. He en Wyatt had been told the story about a hundreth times when they were younger. Battling the titans had been a real tough battle. But they survived, everybody.

Phoebe walked away from him, and towards the statue version of Paige. Apparently she didn't think of him as a threat, and to that thought he smiled briefly. But well, he had saved her life just seconds ago, so that wasn't to weird.

Phoebe was now carefully touching Paige, and her breathing was a bit short. He decided to comfort her.

"Don't worry, she's alright." He said, while cautiously taking a few steps closer to them. Phoebe pulled a face.

"Well, she's not _completely_ alright obviously, but... she's not dead." He defended himself and Phoebe looked at him.

"Are you sure she's not?" She asked worried.

Chris was still a bit shaky from seeing both his aunts again, and when he was nervous he was known for a lot of blabing. He got that from his dear auntie Phoebe obviously.

"Frankly you see this a lot. Museums, universites, towncenters... Most of these statues, are not really statues. They're people like you're sister here who've been uh... turned into stone..." At the last part his voice threatened to break, but he camouflaged it by turning it into nervous laughing. God, how was he suppose to just talk to her like he didn't know her. Like they'd never met, while he in fact was family, and had watched her die? Obviously he and Bianca hadn't thought the idea whole the way through.

No Chris, now you're being overdramatic, he scolded himself. Get over it already, you have a mission, you have to save Wyatt, and maybe you'll save them as well in the proces.

Phoebe looked at him puzzled, still not sure what to think of him.

"Who are you?" She finally asked the obvious question.

"Chris... Chris Perry." They were _not_ to find out his _last_ name _ever_. "I'm from the future." This time it really was an honoust nervous smile when he said it, and Phoebe looked at him amazed. She seemed to believe him though and for that Chris was truly grateful.

"Oh-my… Tell me that's just a really good likeness of Paige." Suddenly a voice sounded that Chris recognized oh so well. He turned around so fast he felt a little dizzy for a moment.

There she stood, his mother, alive. Only way younger than he used to know her. Her beautifull chocolate brown eyes, her long dark brown hair… Gosh it was long, he used to know her with shoulderlenght hair. But it looked great on her. Also she missed the deep dark circles under her eyes, she used to have the last years of her way to early ended life. And, he noticed, her eyes were still sparkling, something they stopped doing in her older days.

He wanted to run up to her and embrace her and never ever let her go. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, how much her missed her. He wanted to assure her nothing was her fault, as she used to keep telling herself. He just wanted his mother to hold him and whisper lovely things in his ear. He wanted to cry in her arms like a little boy.

But he couldn't.

She would just think he was crazy. That way he would never win their trust and then he would never be able to save Wyatt.

"Oh, it's Paige." Phoebe said nervously laughing, probably to hide her worries.

Then Pipers eyes seemed to fall onto Chris.

"Who are you?" She asked, but she directed her question more at Phoebe, while still eyeing him suspicious.

Chris kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to lie to her, but he knew he would have to do it a hell of a lot times.

"That's Chris… He's from the future." Phoebe said for him, and Piper laughed nervous.

"Yeah but just like twenty years or so…" Chris managed to speak without his voice breaking, still not able to keep his eyes off of his alive mother.

"Aha, friend of foe?" She again directed it more at her sister than at him, and Chris was slightly shocked by the mistrust in her eyes while she still looked at him.

"Not so sure yet." Phoebe said in a singing voice, as she walked over to her big sisters side.

"What do you mean, you're not sure?" Chris asked, slightly offended. "I just saved Paige, didn't I?" Phoebe looked at him derisive.

"You call that saving, do you?"

"Hey, I am the one that put MY life on the line here." Chris bit back defensive. "I didn't have to drop everything to orb in and save her but from..."

"Wait," Piper cut him off rudely, "You...You orb? You are a _whitelighter_!?" She said it with such venom and distrust, and... hatred?, it made Chris flinch the slightest bit. Still feeling a bit dazed by the look she was giving her, he continued in a now calm voice. But that was not just to keep the women in front of him content. It was also because of the heartache he was feeling.

"Look, where I come from history shows Paige didn't get turned to stone this day."

He waited a few seconds, mentally preparing himself for the first big lie he had to tell his family.

"She died." He saw his mother and aunt slightly gasp and felt a burst of guilt explode inside him while continuing.

"And with her death the power of three died as well, allowing the Titans to rule and create a world, you don't want to see." He said having a very hard time keeping a straight face. God, this wasn't as easy as it had looked like when he and Bianca had made up the plan. It was hard to lie like that to his mom and his aunt, and it was even worse because they were both dead in the time he came from.

Fortunately, he realised and he was so gratefull for that, he now seemed to have drawn attention of both young women, for they were both looking at him now with considering looks on their face.

"Who sent you?" Phoebe asked, serious, but still Chris thought he could sense a bit mistrust. Or maybe that was just him being paranoia and neurotic again. Either way, time to think about that he didn't have, for the two sisters were looking at him expectantly, eaiting for his answer he coulnd't give.

"I can't answer that." He said slow, in an almost apologizing tone, but the sisters didn't seem to notice (or care for that matter) that last one.

"Why not?" Phoebe asked a bit annoyed.

"Because anything I say could risk changing the future in even worse ways that we don't want." Chris answered, this time completely honoust.

"Who's we?" The younger version of his mom asked in a voice that again sent chills down his spine. Why did they have to be so damn mistrusting. He understood that they didn´t trust every stranger, esspecially one falling down a time portal. But shouldn´t they get some sort of a vibe or something that he was good? For he was their family for heavens sake. It was his damn mother standing in front of him.

But he thought he knew the answer though, deep down. He hadn't been concieved yet, he wasn't her son yet, so there also was no connection yet.

"All I can say is, that, if I hadn't gotten here the time that I did. Paige woild have been the third whitelighter victim and..."

"Wait, third? I thought only one was missing." Phoebe cut him off, looking dazed. Chris looked at her with a sad face, and said cautious.

"Not anymore..."

Piper and Phoebe both had worried expressions on their faces and looked at him one moment dumbfounded. Then Piper called out.

"Leo!"

Chris felt his heart miss a few beats. Not him. Not yet. A few seconds later blue orbs appeared from the sky and filled the air with a blue glow, before turning into the body of the man he feared so much. There he stood, his father, looking so different. He looked so young, and compared to the older one he used to know, so happy? His jade green eyes that without doubt Chris had inherited from him, seemed to light up when he saw Piper, and that was something Chris barely got to see anymore in his time. His father was just a heartbroken, angry man, angry at the whole world except at the only two people he loved. His oldest son and his dead wife, that he had followed not so long ago. When the last one had died, and the first had gone the wrong path because of that, he had let all his rage and pain out on his youngest. Maybe unintentionally, but still. And it broke Chris' heart and he hated him for it. He hated his father for hurting him, for hating him and he hated him for dying and leaving him. But most he hated his father for hurting him, while deep down he knew he still loved him unconditinally. And now that man he hated so much was standing right in front of him, apologizing to his wife for not making it to counseling or something Chris couldn't quiet make out, for his mom cut him off a bit rude.

"Forget that, we've git bigger problems." She said, briefly nodding her head in Paige's direction. Lei followed her gaze and sighed.

"What happened?" He asked, not seeming to notice Chris standing right beside her. So even in this time he doesn't see me, Chris thought bitter.

"Forget that too, how many whitelighters are missing?" Piper asked, now more gentle.

"Uhh two, that's what the elders just called me for." Leo said, a bit dumbfounded.

Chris threw both sisters a smartass look.

"Believe me now?" He couldn't help but sounding a bit rude, but now with his fathers presence he felt really pressured. All three looked up to see him and Leo seemed to notice the young witch's presence now for the first time. Old habits never change, Chris thought annoyed.

"Who's he?" Leo asked, but Chris didn't get the time to answer that, '_thankgod_ he thought', for a loud crash sounded from below in the living room. The younger versions of his family looked startled, and immediately went to check, but he himself didn't follow immediately. He knew what was now going to happen. He and Wyatt had heard the story about the whole magical community coming together in the manor about a thousand times when they were younger from their mommie, for it was one of their favourite stories and their mother could tell the story in a really funny way.

While hi parents and aunt were hurrying downstairs, he got his over to the book of shadows. How long he hadn't touched this thing anymore. Since his brother had taken the book, two years ago, he hadn't had one single chance to read it anymore. And while he was flipping through the pages he noticed how some things were missing. Some spells, potions and even demons weren't in the book yet. In his youth he had read the book many occasions, and he knew a lot about them. Despite the fact he was really bad a making up spells, he had this natural talent for brewing potions, which Wyatt used to tease him with a lot when they were younger. While briefly reading a few phrases from every page before flipping them, he got lost in his thoughts more and more.

Until he heard familiar footsteps coming up the stairs. He would recognize them everywhere, anytime.

"What are you doing?" He didnt even flinch when his mother asked him the question, baffled.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked without even taking his eyes off the book. "I'm trying to find a way to free stonecold Paige over there."

"Step away." Her voice sounded dangerous and low, but Chris was unimpressed. His mother used that tone a lot to sound dangerous, but he knew when she used that tone she in truth felt insecure and hesitant.

"Please, like I haven't looked in it before." He said, sounding a bit annoyed, but in his heart he felt so damn happy. God, that was his mother that he had lost so long ago. He still missed her a lot, but he was over it for the most. He had been through way too much to keep grieving for all bad things that happened, though her dead, he thought, was deffinately one of the hardest things he ever had to endure.

To keep himself from wondering off in his thoughts again, he turned away from the book and looked at her.

"By the way, you should update about the goblins. Might come in handy some time." He said giving her an obvious hint, as he sat down on the big arm chair.

"Goblins?" Piper asked him unsure. He smiled at her briefly.

"Trust me, it's going to get ugly," And he smiled again, remembering what had happened when he was four. A bunch of goblins had stormed the manor and turned everything upside down. When he thought about it again, he always had to surpress a little laughter.

But when he saw her looking at him still mistrusting, he decided to get serious again.

"Look, obviously you don't trust me, but I touched the book, right? And the book thinks I'm good, so why shouldn't you?" He inwardly desperately hoped she'd get to trust him as soon as possible, because he couldn't stand the way she looked at him now. The mistrust and insecureness in her eyes made his stomach twist in knots and made his heart ache. He wanted her love back so badly, though he knew that wasn't going to happen, _ever_ again. So he tried to push the thoughts away, and so far that seemed to be working. But how long would it last?

"Well, maybe you found a way around it." Piper said after a brief moment of thinking over his words, and Chris sighed.

"Piper, come on. I'm just trying to help." He said almost begging, close to desperate.

"Well then, if that's true, then why don't you tell me how to vanquish the titans?" Piper asked him, smartass.

"Except... you can't vaquish them." Chris answered, just as smartass, recieving a look from his mother.

"You mean not without the Power of Three."

"Maybe not even with that." Chris answered, trying to concentrate and remember what the older version of the woman in front of him had told him so long ago. For the Piper in front of him thought he was only a Whitelighter, and Whitelighters were supposed to know these things. But he wasn't a real Whitelighter. He was only half Whitelighter, so he didn't know much about it. Okay, he knew pretty much nothing about Whitelighter stuff, he was raised like a witch, not a Whitelighter.

"The only way the elders were able to stop them threethousand years ago was by infusing some mortals with a hell of a lot power, way more than you guys have." Something like Wyatt and I have together, he added inwardedly, but didn't say it out loud of course.

"Maybe they can do that again." Piper suggested, and Chris was so happy she was taking him serious and seemed to believe him.

"Not after what happened last time." Man, was he glad he had been to Magic School, and actually payed attention to Magical History.

"When the mortals trapped the Titans, the power went to their heads. They declared themselves gods and forced the world to warship them. The elder swore they would never allow that to happen again."

He saw Piper looking defeated at the ground beneith her feet, and decided that was enough. He walked over to her side, while she was clearly thinking over something.

"Hang on a second, I'm having another thought." She said confirming his assumptions, "I'm having another ninth grade flashback. You're talking about the Greek gods Zeus, Athena, Approdithe, they were mortals?" She asked incredulous. Chris nodded.

"Mythology left that part out," He said joking. He was going to say some more but was interrupted by more footsteps coming from the stairs. They turned around to face Phoebe, between two little creatures. Chris identified them as a lepricon and a dworph.

"Phoebe, what are you doing here. You are supposed to... you know..." She made a sweeping gesture with her arms, and it was clear what she meant.

"I know, I know." Her younger sister said, "But I thought they could help us free Paige," She gestured at the two little men at her side, "After all leprocons luck has helped us before." She continued, patting on the shoulder of the one that Chris identified as the dworph.

"He's the leprocone, I'm one of the seven dworfs. Try to keep it straight, will ya?" The dworf said, a bit offended, and Phoebe looked stunned a moment. Then the leprocone muttered something about needing more power to free 'this one' and the dworf went downstairs to get a fairy and his axe, but Chris didn't pay attention. He was just thinking about the fact that he actually seemed to enjoy being in the past. He liked being in the manor again without having to sneek in and kill demon guards every second. He liked this world where nobody seemed to be in constant fear of their lives. He liked being around his family, even though they didn't know who he was, and they didn't trust him.

Then suddenly he was aware that Piper was asking him a question.

"One thing I'm still not clear about is, if the Titans are roaming around, why do they need Whitelighters?"

"Because they need their orbing power." Chris answered. For a moment Piper seemed lost.

"Their orbing power? What on earth would they want with orbing power...." Then suddenly something seemed to click inside her mind.

"Oh my god," She murmurred, realizing something Chris had known would happen all the time, and something Phoebe was still oblivious for.

"Leo!" She yelled, and she rushed to the door, heading for the stairs to take her downstairs to her husband. Phoebe looked stunned.

"What did I miss? What did she just figure out?" She asked.

"Nothing good," Chris answered vague and Phoebe just frowned and got to work on freeing Paige. Chris instead walked over to a closet and pretended to be looking at or for something. He was thinking however, about how Piper would tell Leo about what she'd just found out. She would tell him to go up there and warn the elders, for the Titans were after killing them. Leo would drop everything and go immediately, just to find out that they were too late. Then the fun part would start. Then they'd blame him for everything and he would have to defend him, and he wasn't sure if he was able to look at his mother, when she would look at him with her beaufifull brown eyes, which were once filled only with love for her little baby. But now they would be filled with mistrust and hatred.

Five hours later it was already time. He heard Piper's angry footsteps enter the attic and he turned around to face her worried face.

"Alright, what's going on? Leo's not responding to any of my calls, and it's been over five hours.

"I really don't know," Chris told her, but Piper would have none of it.

"I really think you do." She said harsh.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted him to go up there in the first place. Not me." Chris told her smartass without meaning to. Piper sighed and rolled her eyes. Then she gave him a look that she always used to give him or Wyatt when she could sense one of them was lying, and he had to swallow hard to not give away his true emotions.

"Alright, fine. Maybe I do know," he said enforced to surrender to the look on her face.

"And if I'm right, he's gonna need some serious alone time." Chris reassured her, but Piper didn't like it for one bit.

"You know what, cut it out with the cryptic crap." Chris rolled his eyes.

"You need to go up there and get him back now. No more games."

"Okay." Chris said quickly, not able to stand this ordering and motherly behaviour of hers. It reminded him too much of the mother he lost. He had told himself that this Piper was a different Piper than the mother he used to know. This Piper was Wyatt's mother, not his yet. His mother was dead, and this woman was just Piper, not mom. With the whole Piper mistrusting him situation, he was able to handle things pretty well. She wasn't the same person as he used to know, so it was easy to keep this thought. But when she was giving him orders like that, she reminded him a lot of the Piper he _did_ used to know. The Piper he _did_ know as his mother, and he _did _know as the woman he had lost so many years ago. And that hurt.

"Fine, I'll go." He said, "But if I were you two, I would focuss on freeing Paige, because you're gonna need her. Soon." The moment he finished that line he orbed out, not wanting to have to have Piper and Phoebe looking at him with such mistrusting looks.

But he knew the next meeting wasn't going to be much better either. He reformed up there, behind a large pillar, and saw Leo kneeled down beside a few Elders Chris knew they were Leo's friends. The Elders of course were dead. Leo and Chris were surrounded by dead Elders, laying on the ground, killed by the Titans. And it was Chris' fault. And worse, Leo did know that too.

He stepped away from the pillar and cautious called out for his father.

"Leo?" He asked softly. His father looked up at him, and got to his feet. Chris stopped at a few meters away from him. First Leo's look was sorrow mixed with amazement of Chris being here. Then after a few seconds the amazement turned into rage and hatred and he walked up to Chris, dangerously hissing:

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Then he seemed to loose his controle and he grabbed Chris by his shoulders and shook him violently while screaming "WHY DID YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?"

"Easy!" Chris said, trying to stay calm, and trying to calm his father down. God, it was always the same with the stupid bastard, he thought. Something goed wrong, blame your son, and let off steam at him. But, he had to admit this comprehensible, he knew this was going to happen, and he didn't tell Leo. Still he felt angry at the man for always physicly and mentally hurting him.

"Easy!" He yelled a bit louder when his father didn't let go.

"WHY!!" Leo yelled again and shook Chris even harder.

"BECAUSE THIS HAD TO HAPPEN!" Chris now screamed to get his fathers attention. When he felt he got it, for his father stopped shaking him, but still held him by his shoulders, he continued again in a calmer voice.

"It had to happen so you could do what has to be done." Now Leo let him go completely, and he turned around to face the dead Elders.

"What are you talking about? They're all dead. Gone" He said in a low dangerous voice, filled with emotion and anger.

"No." Chris said, still breathing a bit heavy from the being shaken.

"Not all of them. Some of the Titans escaped back to earth, but it won't be long before the Titans will hunt them down too." He paused a second, to let Leo think about it a moment. "But you can still stop them. You can still defeat the Titans."

"How?" Leo asked, still not turning to face Chris, and for that Chris was secretly glad. For he didn't want to see his father looking at him with such hatred in his eyes.

"I think you know how." Chris said, and Leo sighed.

"It's too dangerous." He said. "The elders forbid it."

"True." Chris said, and knowing he was going to hurt Leo by saying what he was going to say next he said it anyway. "But then again the elders aren't around here to stop you now, are they?" Chris now walked at him, and stopped in front of him, now facing Leo's hating eyes again. He saw Leo understood what he was saying. He knew he was considering it.

"That's right, Leo. This is what it's all about." He continued with more passion when he saw Leo was now really listening to him.

"This is why they had to die, so you could do something they'd never do." He paused again, preparing himself for the next two sentences.

"Save the future for your family." Now the hardest part. "For your son."

His voice didn't break, he sounded real calm, and untouched. Leo probably thought he talked about Wyatt. But that wasn't it. He talked about himself. He wanted to save the future from Wyatt, not for Wyatt. And this whole Titan thing, was just a way to try to earn their trust, though it didn't really seem to work.

"This is crazy." Leo said softly, but Chris knew he was already accepting his fate.

"Maybe, but this is our only chance." He said. "Like it or not, but you've been put in this situation for a reason, Leo." Leo looked up to him again, and Chris added, this time with the slightest bit of sadness sounding through his voice.

"We both have."

"Says you." Leo said mistrusting.

If only he knew, Chris thought. If only he knew I am his son.

"How do I know you're not trying to manipulate this situation for your own future?"

I am trying to change my own future yes! Chris wanted to scream at him, I'm trying to save the world from my own fucking _brother_! But he didn't. It would do no good. No one would believe him anyway.

"Just the way you've manipulated everything else?" Leo continued in a dangerous voice, that hurt Chris deep, though he didn't quiet understand why it hurt him.

"You don't." He said between gritted teeth. "But what choice do you really have? There's surtainly no future unless you do something."

And that was really true, Chris thought. His future sucked, if only he knew.

"I don't know. Even if I would have believed you..." Chris sighed with frustration.

"Even if I were willing... I couldn't. I'm no elder."

Stupid selfish bastard, Chris thought, now hating the man more than he ever had.

"Well you better start acting like one." He said, then sat down and didn't look at his father anymore.

So this was part 1 of chapter 2 'Oh my Goddess."

I really hope you liked it, and I will write and upload 'Oh my Goddess part 2' as soon a s possible.

Please review and tell me what you think.

I'd really appreciate it

Xxx Evi


End file.
